leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster
]] Monster'''s are neutral units in '''League of Legends. Unlike minions, monsters do not fight for either team, and will not automatically attack a champion unless they are attacked (with the exception of the , which simply runs away). Lore Summoner's Rift Historically, the forest where the Rift resides was the site of several battles between the Protectorate (Stag crest) and Magelords (Owl crest) summoners, two sides who sought out to use the natural magical energy of the area for their personal use. The large amount of concentrated magic has it mutated the local wildlife. From , to it has also attracted the attention of a powerful who currently resides in one of the battle torn ruins. , and are creatures made from local flora and earth infused to construct a magical being. The Rifts unstable magic has inadvertently cause the reemergence of , a large Serpent/Worm largely believed to be dead for centuries. It has his corruption affecting the land around him. Twisted Treeline After the fall of the Shadow Isles, the islands inhabitants were changed by the Myst. Numerous individuals and creatures now serve the Harrowing's will. The is an ancient spider of unknown origin currently residing in the cursed forest. The "Cult of the Spider" has most of its followers located in Noxus and Demacia. serves as its High Priestess, traveling to and from between the two nations and the Shadow Isles, bringing her followers to live with the Spider God, Vilemaw, for eternity, or so they believe. Bilgewater Various monsters from across Runeterra, such as the , , , and are shipped through the black market and used for monster brawls. Gameplay Monster behavior Monsters reside in the jungle between the lanes, and will not move from their designated camp until attacked. When attacked, the monster will move towards and attack the nearest champion who recently dealt damage to it, up to a certain distance from its spawning point (its "leash" distance). If the monster is unable to attack any target or reaches its leash range, it will walk back to its original spawn point, regenerating to its full health within a few seconds. If attacked on its way back to its spawn point, this health regeneration will cease and it will resume trying to attack the champion who most recently dealt damage to it. Since monsters attack the nearest champion, they can select a new target after having attacked. There is an internal counter for these target changes, and after having changed target 6 times, a monster will return to its spawn point and fully regenerate even if attacked. * Monsters do not immediately "forget" champions that hide in bushes, and try to walk into the bush to attack champions who recently damaged them, up to their leash range (Leash range: 700). * A monster that can see a champion provides vision of this champion to all of the monsters in its camp. * Monster attacks are part melee ( , , , , , , , and ) and part ranged ( , , , , and ). The is the exception to this, as it does not attack, even when it's being attacked. * The practice of "Leashing" monsters when they spawn for the first time at the start of the game is an important component of Jungling. Leashing involves two or more allied champions (one of them being the jungler) attacking the same monster camp at the same time. When the monster's health is low, The non-jungler champions will cease their attacks and head to their respective lanes, allowing the jungler to last hit the monsters for the experience and gold reward. If done correctly, this allows the jungler to take less damage from the first monster camp he fights thus making his first jungle run quicker and safer, and allowing him to have the maximum amount of health if the jungler goes to gank a lane afterwards. Camp respawn After a camp has been completely cleared, it will remain empty for an amount of time specific to that camp (its "respawn time"), then all of the monsters will reappear. If at least one allied champion is able to witness the death of an entire monster camp that provides buffs, either by being present for it or by seeing it with a ward, then they will have knowledge of that camp's respawn timer, visible by pressing the TAB key. A monster camp will not respawn unless all of its creeps have been slain. For example, if the has been slain, but at least one of its two companions has not, the red brambleback respawn timer will not start until the last cinderling has been slain. Jungle invaders may deliberately do this to slow the opposing jungler's gold/experience income. This tactic can be counter-productive if : # The enemy team consistently, immediately kills the leftover monsters: in that case, not killing the last small monster is just a plain loss of gold/xp. # You plan on regularly invading the enemy jungle, and expect to steal the enemy camp again when it respawns. Monster Rewards As a general rule, killing a monster rewards its killer with gold and experience points. The experience is split between allied champion within a 400-unit range, while the gold goes to the last-hitting champion. And like minions, the gold and experience rewards from slaying monsters increases as the game progresses. Additionally, certain large monsters offer greater rewards when killed, like an individual buff, a team buff, or a gold global reward. Some rewards go to the entire team, some to all of its living members. * The stacking buffs acquired for slaying the are applied to all team members, whether living or dead, and last indefinitely. * The buff is only applied to living teammates when is killed. The buff lasts for three minutes and is lost upon death. * The and buffs respectively are transferred to the champion who kills the champion currently possessing them, resetting their duration in the process. These two buffs disappear entirely if the champion holding them is executed by a minion, monster or tower, and wear off after 2 minutes. In addition to the above buffs, which are acquired by killing their respective monsters, certain monsters provide temporary buffs to any champion who casts the spell on them. * Using on the will summon a nature spirit that grants sight over the nearby crossroads for 95 seconds. Whenever an enemy champion comes in range of the nature spirit, it will chase them for a short duration. This bonus can only be claimed once per spawn. * Using upon the will grant for 90 seconds, which will grant you true sight for 10 seconds the next time you are spotted by an enemy ward. This bonus can only be claimed once per spawn. * Using upon will grant you for 90 seconds, causing every 6th basic attack to stun minions and monsters. Additionally, you can attack a tower to expend the buff early - dealing a large amount of bonus true damage (65 + 15 x level). This bonus can only be claimed once per spawn, and only by smiting the Ancient Krug - Smite cannot be used on the small Krug. * Using upon will grant for 90 seconds, which any units (including champions) that attack you: dealing 10 + magic damage over 3 seconds. This bonus can only be claimed once per spawn. * Using upon the will restore a large amount of mana over 2 seconds (25% of your maximum mana). This bonus can only be claimed once per spawn. * Using on will restore a large amount of health instantly (20% of your maximum health). This bonus can only be claimed once per spawn. List of Monsters and Rewards This table lists the initial statistics each monster grants, and the value of gold and experience granted when killing it. * The monsters spawn level 2 (6 for the ) in Summoner's Rift. * The monsters spawn level 2 in The Twisted Treeline. Over time the monsters will grant additional rewards; monsters will level up after having been killed, except , , and , who will level up throughout the game. Check the individual monster pages to see these level up values. Summoner's Rift= |-| Twisted Treeline= Monster experience All jungle monsters (with the exception of ) will grant modified experience points if the level of the champion killing them differs from than that of the monster. * Champions receive less experience if the cleared monster camp is three levels lower than their own. ** Champions gain 10% less experience for each level they are above the camp they are killing. This penalty caps at 50%. * The modifier caps out at 350% for champions 5 levels or more below the camp's level . Jungle monsters will grant extra experience at higher levels. * Levels 1-4: 0% more experience * Levels 5-7: 3% more experience * Levels 8-10: 6% more experience * Levels 11-18: 10% more experience Media Themes= ;Related Themes Summoner's Rift League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| |-| Videos= League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate| |-| Pictures= Summoners Rift VU concept 04.jpg|Summoners Rift VU monsters concept art 1 Summoners Rift VU concept 11.jpg|Summoners Rift VU monsters concept art 2 Baron_Nashor_Twist_of_Fate_concept.jpg|Baron Nashor (Twist of Fate) model (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Baron Concepts.jpg|Baron concept art 1 Baron Concept 2.jpg|Bareon concept art 2 Summoners Rift VU concept 05.jpg|Baron concept art 3 Summoners Rift VU concept 20.jpg|Baron concept art 4 Baron Nashor old skull.jpg|Old Baron skull Easter Egg (patch V5.7) Vile_Maw_concept_1.jpg|Vilemaw concept 1 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Vilemaw_concept_2.jpg|Vilemaw concept 2 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Vilemaw_concept_3.jpg|Vilemaw concept 3 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Vilemaw_concept_4.jpg|Vilemaw concept 4 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Summoners Rift VU concept 19.jpg|Dragon concept art 1 Summoners Rift VU concept 13.jpg|Dragon concept art 2 Dragon Model.jpg|Dragon concept art 3 (old) Gromp model.png|Gromp model SRVU Brambleback concept.jpg|Red Brambleback concept art 1 Summoners Rift VU concept 12.jpg|Red Brambleback concept art 2 SRVU Brambleback concept.jpg|Blue Sentinel concept art 1 SRVU Sentinel concepts.jpg|Blue Sentinel concept art 2 Summoners Rift VU concept 09.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf concept art Wolf Concept.jpg|Wolf concept art Golem Concept.jpg|Golem concept art 1 Golem Concept 2.jpg|Golem concept art 2 Wraith Concept.jpg|Wraith concept art LoL Battle 8.jpg|Champions fighting the Blue Sentinel and Sentries LoL Battle 7.jpg|Champions fighting the Red Brambleback Baron Nashor VU.jpg|Baron Nashor Dragon VU.jpg|Dragon Blue Sentinel.jpg|Blue Sentinel and his Sentries Red Brambleback.jpg|Red Brambleback and his Cinderlings Gromp.jpg|Gromp Murk Wolves.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf and lesser Murk Wolves Razorbeaks.jpg|Crimson Razorbeak and lesser Razorbeaks Krugs.jpg|Ancient Krug and a lesser Krug Scuttle Crab.jpg|Rift Scuttler Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art Patch History ** Attack range reduced to 250 from 550. * ** Attack range reduced to 125 from 175. V5.14: * and timers are updated instantly for both teams, regardless if you have vision of the objective at the time of its death. * and now have new global death sounds. V5.11: * Twisted Treeline Jungle changes: ** Camp Spawn Time: 1:35 from 1:40 ** Camp Starting Level: level 2 from level 1 ** Experience: Junglers now reach level 2 after clearing 1 camp and level 3 after a full clear. *** **** Health on spawn: 1240 from 1440 **** Damage on spawn: 70 from 73 *** **** Health on spawn: 480 from 540 **** Damage on spawn: 33 from 35 *** **** Health on spawn: 1050 from 1200 **** Damage on spawn: 52 from 55 *** **** Health on spawn: 230 from 250 **** Damage on spawn: 18 from 20 *** **** Health on spawn: 1120 from 1320 **** Damage on spawn: 40 from 42 *** **** Health on spawn: 390 from 420 **** Damage on spawn:15 from 16 *** **** Respawn time: 6 minutes from 5 minutes **** Vilemaw has now a custom health bar and a jungler timer. **** Health: 5500 from 3500 **** Attack damage: 100 from 113 **** AOE slam attack: Range slightly increased, area of effect slightly decreased. **** Melee attacks: Delay on attack shortened. **** New Passive: Spiderwebs: Vilemaw's attacks now reduce attack speed in addition to reducing armor and magic resistance. *** **** Duration increased to 3 minutes from 2 minutes. **** Upon killing , champions become ghosted, ignoring all unit collision for the duration of the buff. Additionally, nearby minions gain aura bonuses, and briefly terrorize nearby enemy minions on first contact. ***** Melee Minions: +20 & , +20% , +15 , +75 attack range. ***** Caster Minions: +10 & , +10% , +20 , +100 attack range. ***** Cannon Minions: +30 & , +10% , +50 , +750 attack range. ***** Super Minions: +10 & , +10% , +10 . **** No longer grants bonus health regen, mana regen, cooldown reduction or attack speed. V5.10: * Monster Leashing: ** Leash Range reduced to 700 from 750 ** Maximum Resets increased to 6 from 5 V5.9: * ** Attacks per second increased to from ** Base Damage increased to 100 from 75 V5.8: * Dragon's Might / (first stack) ** Auto attack damage for champions with Dragon's Might and AD items will now be slightly higher ** Physical damage spells will now deal slightly less damage when interacting with Dragon's Might (unless the champion has a lot of bonus AD or their abilities scale higher than 1.0 AD) V5.7: * ** Damage Scaling changed to from V5.6: * Vision Radius reduced to 525 from 1350 * Jungle Experience: ** Levels 1–4 : Unchanged ** Levels 5–7 : 3% more experience ** Levels 8–10 : 6% more experience ** Levels 11–18 : 10% more experience V5.5: * Attack Damage reduced to 83 from 90 * Damage reduced to 45 from 55 * Damage reduced to 16 from 20 * Reward increased to from * Reward increased to from * Damage changed to 10 from 4 (8 level) * The speed shrine now affects pets * Buff Counter for Spectator was added V5.2: * ** Attack Range increased to 500 from 350 ** Attack Speed increased (base damage has been reduced so that overall damage-per-second remains the same) V5.1: * Jungle monsters will 'hard' reset after 5 soft leashes (from 10 soft leashes). * ** Now knocks away wards when he's at (or moves to) his starting location. ** Tooltip bonuses for second and fourth have been swapped to accurately reflect the change we made in patch V4.21. * ** Base Attack Damage decreased to 240 from 500. ** Attack Damage gain per minute changed to 8 from 0. Capped at +310 AD after 40 minutes. ** Total Attack Damage at spawn decreased to 400 from 500. ** Base health reduced to 6400 from 8800. ** Health gain per minute increased to 180 from 140. ** Total health at spawn decreased to 10000 from 11600. ** Melee Attack Area-Of-Effect radius reduced to 175 from 350. ** Melee basic Attack ratio reduced to from . ** Single Target rear attack ratio reduced to from . ** Area-Of-Effect rear attack ratio reduced to from . ** (new) Void Corruption aura now scales with . ** (new) Now casts 1 spell after 6 basic attacks from 1 spell after every 4 or 5 basic attacks ** Acid shot Ratio reduced to from . ** Acid shot burn Ratio reduced to from . ** Acid pool Ratio reduced to from . ** Tentacle knockup Ratio reduced to from . * Champions receive less experience if the cleared monster camp is three levels lower than their own (from two level lower). V4.21: * Slightly adjusted positioning of / buff camps so that area-effect abilities should now consistently hit the same number of monsters in all four camps * side now mirror side (the is always further away from the base) * ** Fireball is now treated as a spell and not an auto attack (can be spell shielded) ** Fireballs track the target like a normal attack or targeted spell ** will always finish his attack before switching targets ** no longer gets stuck outside his pit when hit with terrain abilities ** once again drops a soul for ** buffs: *** First Stack: 6% and from 8% and *** Second Stack: (switched with the fourth) Now gives +15% damage to Turrets *** Fourth Stack: (switched with the second) Now gives +15% damage to minions and monsters * ** duration reduced to 180 seconds from 240 seconds * ** required hits to stun increased to 6 from 5 * ** damage changed to 4 (8 level) magic damage over 3 seconds from 6 (6 level) magic damage over 3 seconds * All jungle camps now give 10 less gold * Twisted Treeline: ** All jungle monsters have been updated to match the same stats / respawn times of the Summoner's Rift jungle monsters. ** base health increased to 5311 from 5011 V4.20: * ** Spawn time increased to 20 minutes from 15 minutes ** Killing now grants a buff called from Exalted with Baron Nashor *** Grants up to 40 and (scaling with game time) *** Empowers nearby minions: **** All Minions: ***** Now match 90% of average movement speed of nearby champions, up to a limit of 500 movement speed ***** Are resistant to slow effects ***** Non-super minions have 75% damage reduction versus area of effect, damage over time, and persistent effects **** Melee Minions: ***** Gain +50% movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minions or turrets ***** Size is increased ***** +75 attack range ***** 75% damage reduction versus champions and minions ***** 30% damage reduction versus turrets (similar to cannon minions) **** Ranged Minions: ***** +20 attack damage ***** +50% missile speed ***** +100 attack range **** Cannon Minions: ***** +600 Attack Range ***** +50 Attack Damage, but Attack Speed is halved ***** Attacks are now Area of Effect (200 range) and deal 2x damage to Turrets. **** Super Minions: ***** +25% Attack Speed. ***** Gain +50% Movement Speed when within 800 units of enemy minion or Turret. *** Augments your Recall with new effects: **** Reduces recal channel by 4 seconds **** A successful recall heals 50% a champion's maximum health / mana **** A successful recall grants +50% movement speed for 8 seconds * ** Killing the nows grants a permenant stacking buff called : *** Dragon's Might (1 stack): +8% total attack damage and ability power *** Dragon's Dominance (2 stacks): +15% damage to minions and monsters *** Dragon's Flight (3 stacks): +5% movement speed *** Dragon's Wrath (4 stacks): +15% damage to turrets and buildings *** Aspect of the Dragon (5 stacks, repeatable): Doubles all other bonuses and your attacks burn enemies for 150 true damage over 5 seconds. Lasts 180 seconds. ** no longer gives global gold but still awards experience and a small amount of gold to the slayer ** The experience grants to the killing team has been reduced by 50% * (red buff) ** (new) Now heals its buffed target by per 5 seconds ** Duration reduced to 120 seconds from 150 seconds ** Burn passive damage changed to 5–56 damage over 3 seconds from 10–44 damage over 3 seconds ** Slow reduced to 5%–10% from 8%–15% * (blue bluff) ** Duration reduced to 120 seconds from 150 seconds * Added the ** Respawn time: 3 minutes ** Reward: Grants vision and a speed boost in front of either Pit or Pit for 75 seconds upon death ** : Always runs away when attacked * Small jungle camps now respawn every 100 seconds instead of 50 seconds * Increased the health scaling of small jungle camps up to level 12 ** *** Experience increased to 140 from 120 *** Damage increased to 55 from 40 *** Movement Speed increased to 350 from 320 ** *** Experience increased to 20 from 10 *** Damage increased to 20 from 14 *** Movement Speed increased to 350 from 320 ** *** Base health increased to 2000 from 1500 *** Damage increased to 73 from 60 ** *** Base health increased to 1800 from 1500 *** Damage increased to 80 from 60 ** & *** Experience reduced to 100 from 260 *** Gold reducted to from ** Small Monsters *** Experience increased to 50 from 20 *** Gold increased to from * Champions gain 10% less experience for each level they are above the camp they are killing. This penalty caps at 50%. * and buffs no longer fall off when a champion is executed by a jungle camp V4.19: * Crest of the Ancient Golem renamed * Blessing of the Elder Lizard renamed V4.10: * ** Base gold increased to from ** Gold per level reduced to from V4.9: * Jungle monsters no longer give additional experience based on their level (to remain consistent with lane minion experience) V4.8: * ** Health increased to 1250 from 850 * ** Health reduced to 500 from 550 * ** Health increased to 1150 from 650 * ** Health reduced to 400 from 430 * ** Health increased to 1000 from 550 * ** Health reduced to 350 from 380 V4.7: * ** Global gold reward increase to from * Fixed a bug where abilities that dealt damage based on maximum monster health were being calculated on base health instead of actual max health (this is a mid-lategame buff in all affected cases) V4.5: * Attack Damage decrease to 110 from 145 * Basic attacks deal bonus physical damage equal to , increasing by every level after level 9. * basic attacks no longer deals attack speed slow. * basic attacks reduces damage dealt by 20%. * Gains 13 armor and 5.85 magic resist per level after level 9. V4.4: * Health restoration particule fixed when killing a large jungle monster. V3.15: * ** Damage reduced to 60 from 65 * ** Damage reduced to 60 from 65 * ** Gold increased to from V3.14: * Jungler monsters now have levels * Jungle monster level is based on the average level of the champions in the game when they spawn (equal to the average of all champion levels, rounded up) * Jungle monster level determines their HP / Damage and XP / Gold value * Jungle monsters grant 50% bonus XP per level to lower-level champions, up to a cap * ** Health increased to 1500 from 1400 ** Gold reduced to from * ** Health increased to 1500 from 1400 ** Gold reduced to from * ** Attack Damage increased to 12 from 11 ** Experience reduced to 20 from 50 ** Gold increased to from * ** Attack Damage increased to 40 from 35 ** Experience reduced to 110 from 170 ** Gold reduced to from ** No longer critically strikes * ** Attack Damage increased to 14 from 8 ** Experience increased to 25 from 10 ** Gold increased to from ** No longer critically strikes * ** Attack Damage increased to 60 from 59 ** Experience reduced to 140 from 160 * ** Health increased to 450 from 300 ** Experience increased to 40 from 38 * ** Experience reduced to 90 from 103 ** Gold increased to from * ** Health increased to 250 from 150 ** Attack Damage increased to 12 from 10 ** Experience increased to 20 from 4 * Gold increased to from * (New Camp) ** 1400 Health ** 75 Attack Damage ** 15 Armor ** ** 150 Experience * ** level minimum: 6, maximum: 15 ** local XP: 150 to 510 based on level, divided between nearby allied Champions ** global Gold: to based on level given to all allied Champions ** If the killing team is lower average level than their opponents, grants a bonus XP of +25% per average level difference ** Bonus XP is sharply increased for the lowest level members of the team, +15% per number of levels behind squared (max total +200% extra) V3.10: * ** Spawn time increased to 2:05 from 1:55 * ** Spawn time increased to 2:05 from 1:55 * * Base experience granted increased to 170 from 153 * ** Spawn time increased to 2:05 from 1:55 * ** Base experience granted increased to 160 from 137 * ** Base experience granted reduced to 260 from 340 ** Base Health reduced to 1400 from 1500 * ** Base experience granted reduced to 260 from 340 ** Base Health reduced to 1400 from 1500 * ** Base experience granted increased to 50 from 10 ** Base Health increased to 400 from 300 * ** Voracious Corrossion *** No longer reduces the target's Attack Damage by 50% *** Now reduces the physical and magic damage the target deals to Nashor by 50% V3.8: * ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40 ** Respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 60 * ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40 * ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40 ** Respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 60 * ** Base Experience granted increased to 340 from 220 ** Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to * ** Base Experience granted increased to 340 from 220 ** Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to * ** Base Experience granted reduced to 10 from 40 V3.6: * / ** Now immune to effects that would reduce their damage * , , and kill messages are now bolded in chat V1.0.0.150: * Added to the new Twisted Treeline. V1.0.0.130: * Monsters experience range reduced to 400 from 800. Monsters have been remade with new spawn timers, gold and experience. Gold and experience gain from killing monsters now scales over time. V1.0.0.129: * Added small amounts of experience to various jungle monsters in order to maintain current jungling paths without the necessity of the Awareness mastery (which increases experience gained) V1.0.0.109: * Jungle monsters that previously had negative magic resistance now have magic resistance of zero. V1.0.0.108: * Monsters experience range reduced to 800 from 1250. V1.0.0.107: * Monster AI has been improved and will now attempt to switch to a nearby target when you leave their leash range. Monsters can now reaggro if anyone in their camp is attacked while they are retreating.}} es:Monstruo zh:野怪 Category:Monsters Category:Gameplay elements